Confections
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: Kaoru is rejecting all forms of affection from his brother, and Hikaru is becoming irritated. When Honey-senpai brings some treat bags for the host club members, it seemed that all it took was a few simple confections to get them to "love" each other again. Turns out that Kaoru simply wanted to be in control, for a change. CAUTION: Contains hard yaoi, boy/boy, Twincest, smut, sex.


"No," Kaoru said nonchalantly as he blocked the other's mouth from reaching his with a brief hand.

Hikaru frowned. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

This issue had been going on for almost a month. Any attempts at affection from Hikaru, Kaoru immediately brushed off.

"I _mean_… no_,_ Hikaru."

"_Why!"_

"Because," Kaoru replied stubbornly.

He wasn't necessarily angry with his twin. He just was not in need of attention. The other, however, desperately wanted to give it.

Hikaru crossed his arms and glanced at the other hosts before speaking. "What's your problem? We barely even talk when we get home. All I really get to do with you is what we do here, for the girls."

Kaoru glanced at the clock and shrugged. "Speaking of, they'll be arriving soon."

"Don't brush it off like that! Seriously, what the—"

"We're heeerrre!"

All of the hosts turned to smile at Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. "And look what I brought! Cupcakes and lollipops!"

They all strode over with smiles to take a small bag from the basket Honey was holding.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he looked at the decorative cupcakes. "Honey-senpai, did you bring some for the girls?" The small blonde's face fell.

"No… Does that mean we can't eat them?"

"I'm afraid not. We'll have to wait until the guests leave."

And with that, all of the girls wandered in, finding their hosts and taking a seat. The twins took their place on the small couch, and Hikaru inched his hand over to Kaoru's, only for Kaoru to move his away and clasp his hands together in his lap. Their "Brotherly Love" act was severely lacking, not the ladies minded. As soon as every last one of their guests had left, each of the hosts broke out their goodie bags.

With nimble fingers, Kaoru unwrapped his lollipop as they walked out to their limousine, slowly sliding the pink candy past his lips and into his mouth.

He had Hikaru's attention.

They plopped onto the leather seats and shut the doors. Then, the real trouble began. Kaoru kept a firm grip in the tightly bound paper stick and began to pump the sucker in and out of his mouth, with an unexpressive face. His twin watched him closely, frequently having to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth.

"Does that… taste good?"

"Mm."

Hikaru blinked his lustful eyes. "Can I have a taste?"

The other bit down hard on it, shattering the candy, leaving the stick naked. "Sorry. It's all gone."

Eyes glued to his mirror, Hikaru fished out the lollipop from his bag and unwrapped it, sliding the candy into his twin's mouth. Just as Kaoru was about to latch onto it, he withdrew the relished candy and put it in his own mouth.

Sticking out his tongue, he slid the little ball of bitter-sweet over his tongue, swirling it, licking it.

"Does it taste good… Hika?"

"Yes."

Kaoru moaned softly. "Give it to me," he demanded, opening his mouth and sliding out his tongue. Hikaru obeyed, thrusting the lollipop into Kaoru's mouth. He glanced into the rearview mirror from the corner of his eye and rolled up the divider with the push of a button.

As he plunged the sucker in and out of his twin's mouth, he reached into his goodie bag with his other hand and withdrew his cupcake, twisting his tongue around the top, taking the white cream frosting into his mouth.

"Mmm," Kaoru whined.

"We are here, sirs."

The two froze, and Hikaru turned towards his car door, now open. The two smirked simultaneously. "Thank you." They crawled out of the limousine and into their mansion immediately going up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. As soon as they reached their door, Hikaru pinned his doppelganger to the wall. "I want a lick."

He pulled on the stick, but Kaoru bit down on it with a pout. Wanting it, he yanked it, and the stick emerged, but not the lollipop, which meant…

He forced his mouth onto his twin's, thrusting in his tongue, searching for the little ball of bitter-sweet.

"MMM!" Kaoru protested.

He curled the candy into his tongue and pulled it back into his own mouth with a smirk.

"Hey… That's mine…"

Hikaru chuckled darkly. "It was mine first." Kaoru pushed him out of the way and walked into their room, the other kicking the door shut with his foot as he followed. He pulled off his shoes, socks, and uniform jacket, and promptly smacked the other's ass.

"Kaoru, you've been avoiding me for too long…"

"And now you're turned on and expect me to give into you…? I'm not going to," he weakly argued.

The older pushed his brother down onto the floor. "You don't have to. I'm going to do you anyway."

The younger's mouth fell open, and Hikaru teasingly pushed what remained of the hard candy out through his lips and into Kaoru's.

"I know…"

The two's lips clashed together, tongues prodding around in mouths. A series of whimpers and moans spilled out from the younger as the older's hand roamed his body, lightly grazing over the growing erection in his pants. They pulled apart for a moment, and Hikaru picked up his little cake, licking and sucking off the icing as he stared into his brother's eyes.

"I want a taste," Kaoru whined, and the twin held it just above his mouth. Each time Kaoru tried to lick it, Hikaru pulled it a little farther away.

Kaoru pouted, squeezed the other's bottom, and then rolled over on top of him. "If I… you know… Then will you…?"

Hikaru smirked. "Fine."

Kaoru grinned, and passed the candy back to him through a kiss. He scooted down until his face was just above the other's waist, slowly unzipping the other's pants. He shed his shirt and jacket, and teasingly brushed his lips over the bulge in the pair of boxers.

With an air of cockiness, he began to touch the other, light as a feather. He knew his brother well. He knew what he liked and didn't like. And, he knew that at this point, any sort of contact would make him throb.

"Kaoru… Mmm…"

"I know." He smirked to himself as he began to wiggle the pants off of the other, Hikaru lifting his bottom in one lithe movement. After he had thrown them well across the room, he pulled down his boxers just enough that he could access what he wanted. He ran his lips along the tip, and the other thrusted into his mouth.

Normally, he would be complaining. He didn't like it when Hikaru did that. But, at this point, he didn't really care. He sucked on it hard, sliding it deeper into his mouth.

His twin's hand twisted in his hair. "Ahh… aah…"

He slowly moved his head in and out, and then realized that it was not him, but his mirror doing it. With one hand, he pulled the boxers off, before putting his mouth back, and with the other, he began to rub the inside of the other's thigh.

"Kaaaoooru… "

"Mmmm…" he moaned back. The precum spilled from the other continuously, filling his mouth with a slightly bitter taste.

"I don't… wanna wait…"

He pulled off of Hikaru with a slight _pop!_ and began to unbutton his pants. He must have been moving too slow for the other's liking— it wasn't long before his twin slapped his hands out of the way and began yanking down the zipper and trying so desperately to get his pants unbuttoned that he accidentally pulled the button off.

"Jesus, Hika," Kaoru frowned.

"Mom will fix it." And with that, he sat up and began to push the pants down his mirror's legs. Kaoru stood and tossed them into the same corner where the others were, and then peeled off his boxers, exposing his rather needy and quite neglected throbbing erection. He straddled his brother again within seconds.

"Do we need to move?"

"No. We're doing things differently," Kaoru demanded. He pushed Hikaru's hands above his head, interlocking his fingers with the others, and in a tortuously slow movement, began to lower himself.

"Ahh… Kaoru…" he groaned, digging his nails into the backs of the other's hands.

Kaoru's breathing had quickened, and his eyes were screwed shut. "Now?"

"_Now!_" he yelled, wanting to do it so badly.

With hands intertwined, Kaoru began to move up and down on Hikaru. "Mmm… H-Hikaruu… mm…" Impatiently, Hikaru began to meet him with thrusts.

"Ungh.. Hnn… Fuuck," he spat wildly. He loosened a hand from Kaoru's grip and began to stroke the other. He felt that he himself could cum at any moment… But Kaoru, on the other hand, needed a little help. "Together?" he asked.

"I'm… not ready… yet…" the other panted, moaning wildly at the extensive touching. With his freed hand, he reached behind himself and slipped 2 fingers into Hikaru's entrance, pushing them in and out.

"_Aaahhh… _Oh God... Now…?" Hikaru asked wantonly, not liking to wait.

"Nooo…"

Hikaru began to pump his hand harder along Kaoru's length. "_Yesss! _Just fucking do it already!"

With a wail that could have passed for a cry out in agony, Kaoru released himself into the other's hand and onto his abdomen, his muscles constricting around the other. And with a groan, Hikaru released as well, to the point that his seed was sliding out of the other. Kaoru fell on top of Hikaru, entirely spent.

"You… shouldn't… say 'no' so much. All you ever mean is 'yes'."

"NO."


End file.
